


The Sea of Your Subconscious

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [51]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Whangst?, listen this is kinda just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash February square: whangst? Maybe, this isn't my wheelhouse y'all. Kendra dreams of one of her past deaths. She wakes up. Not many words are exchanged.
Relationships: Kendra Saunders/Nyssa al Ghul
Series: Ficlets [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	The Sea of Your Subconscious

_ Kendra dreamt of a dark and violent storm. Her sixteenth-century form stood on the deck of the Blue Coral, the ship they’d stolen to once again flee from Savage’s grasp. The rain fell out of the sky like a brick, pushing Khufu and her down as the ship lurched back and forth in a violent temperament. A blinding white flash of lightning targeted the mast, sending it crashing through the hull, her sense of gravity wobbling. The splintering of the wood deafened her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “Chayara, if we don’t fly away right now we’re going to die.” Khufu’s voice was barely audible over the proceeding wreckage, but she watched him sprout his wings and the wind ripped him away.  _

_ Pushing herself onto her knees was like moving through mud, within seconds she felt exhaustion seep into her bones. Pieces of the ship began to break away, disappearing under the towering waves as she tried to concentrate. At the last second, she sprouted her wings. The storm ripped her away from the wreckage, tossing her into the dark sea before she could ascend. Salty water pulled her wings down, drenching her in an icy haze. Her eyes stung but she saw the dark shape of the ship follow her path. Down, down, away from the oxygen she so sorely needed.  _

She awoke drenched in sweat and out of breath, her hair sticking to her damp skin. Next to her, Nyssa sat on her knees. She gently stroked Kendra’s cheek, a soft expression on her face. “My love?” She whispered.

Untangling herself from the sheets, Kendra sat up and pulled her sticky shirt off. “Drowning,” she simply said. They shared a gaze and Kendra’s head dipped down, pressing a kiss to Nyssa’s lips. 

With a gentle touch, Nyssa manoeuvred Kendra onto her stomach, tossing the sheets off the bed. She brushed Kendra’s hair to the side with a soft sigh. Moving to straddle Kendra’s ass, she leaned forward, kissing the crook of Kendra’s neck. “You are alive,” she whispered. Eyeing the tension in Kendra’s shoulder blades, Nyssa started a path of soft kisses zig-zagging across Kendra’s back.

“Hmm,” Kendra sighed. Stretching out her right arm, she searched for something to hold, to secure her to her love. Her fingers curled around the warmth of Nyssa’s thigh, scar tissue under three of her fingers. “Babe?”

“Yes, my love?” Nyssa sat up, her palms flat on the middle of Kendra’s back. 

“I don’t want to go back to sleep. Can we stay up?”

“Of course we can.” She slipped off Kendra’s back. The shady figures in the darkness disappeared as Nyssa turned on the fairy lights Kendra had carefully strung up around the room. “What would you prefer to do instead?” 

Five minutes later, they sat in bed with cups of tea. Kendra rested her head on Nyssa’s chest as they watched her favourite movie. It was three in the morning, but that didn’t matter to Nyssa. It brought Kendra peace and that was all she needed. She understood that memories could still do damage. Kendra could still drown in her own mind and Nyssa would always be there to help her save herself.


End file.
